Drama Bomb
by PotatoKitties
Summary: Welcome to the official social media page of Midtown high. Here you follow the recent lives of students, teachers, the PTA, and even principal Coulson! (I will update as frequently as possible)
1. Authors Note

WHY HELLO EVERYBODY! So this is the updated Chapter 1/ Authors Note. Alright so there was a little confusion with the post commenting. So Im here to clarify things and such.

So first of lets go over what this is...

This is like a social media page of people who go to Midtown. Im doing it to get extra help with getting into character and just for the fun of it because wow this is actually a lot more fun writing than I expected it to be. Also anybody, and everybody can post. I use a certain format which Ill put below. When you post you can use an actual character from the show, or you can use your own OC. Also along with the posting thing, you can put down whatever you want in the post.

I have created rules but donut worry they arent too hard to follow, and theyre basically just commin sense so c: *Thumbs up*

MY ONE AND ONLY RULE WITH THIS (Well technically I have two buuuut...) THERE WILL BE NO SHIP WARS IN MY SEAS! Uhuh yeah. No instulting OTPs please just dont.. ever. Like if you do shit is going down *Snapps snaps* Oh and my second rule please be accepting and everyone, I want this to be an place were people can put whatever they want without being called stupid or something. I dont know guys have fun with this. OH I GUESS I HAVE THREE RULES THEN Oops :D

Fornat:

•Username

Actual Name

Post

# Likes

View all # comments...

Name- Comment

Name- Comment

Name- Comment

(If you want to you can add your own comments, If you dont I will do them for you c: And that is okay dokay)

Should I go over these one by one? I feel like I should okay...

Username-

This is like the part of the post where you can be creative or funny and just come up with a cool username for the character. I have some suggestions for the original characters, but you DO NOT need to stick to them.

•SamIsSwag

Sam Alexander-

•AmazingAva

Ava Ayala-

•SpidermanFan123

Flash Thompson-

•ThePeterParker

Peter Parker-

•RichBoy

HarryOsborn-

•ThatRedHead

Mary Jane Watson-

•DannyRandy

Danny Rand-

•LukeCage

Luke Cage-

•CoolestPrincipalEver

Phil Coulson-

Actual Name-

I think this part is pretty self explanitory

Post-

This is my favorite part. You get to post as the character. I think its cool and fun. you can do whatever you want as long as you follow my 3 rules.

# Likes & View all # Comments-

This part shows how popular your character is, or how much people liked your post.

Comments-

This part is the other character's reaction's to the posts.

And that is it. I really hope there is no more confusion, but if there is just leave a question in the comments and I will answer them right here below. Have fun guys I really hope y'all enjoy this game/ activity I have created!

Q/A:

Q: Can we use anyone thats in the Spider-Man Universe like Black Cat as One of the teachers or the school or Liz Allen or etc. like people that arent shown in the show?

A: Oh thats a really great idea! Yeah sure. Those posts are going to be fun/ interesting to read.

Q: In your opinion what pairing do you like? (Like Spider Tiger, Iron Tiger or that Nova Tiger?) if you dont mind me asking.

A: Umm okay. I really dont mind you asking, but I dont wanna hate on anyones ships either. Whatever though heres my honest opinion. My favorite would have to be Spiderman and White Tiger just because you cant not ship them. I mean like they're perfect, and the show doesnt give him enough moments with MJ for you to ship them. My second favorite would be SpideyNova, cause haha gay ships are THE BEST and I really like the Love/Hate relationship between the two of them. I dont like the Iron Tiger ship I think its just cause I dont see them together or I just dont like the idea of the two of them being together. For anyone else I didnt mention I ship them with an OC that Ive made. Because I have like ten stories right now that Im working on and I dont know everyones just really cute together. IM SO SO SO SORRY IF I OFFENDED ANYONE. Youre all great and your entitled to your own ships and I would never force someone to agree with me. Sorry...

Q: I was thinking to do Aunt May but I stop myself it would be funny what I was gonna put but tell me if I should do her.

A: YESS YOU TOTALLY SHOULD I THINK THATD BE HIGH-LARIOUS!

Q: Who's your favourite character in the show?

A: Its Danny. Hands down he is my favorite, I didnt even need to think about it. I love him for 3 main reasons 1. Hes inspiratonal and so down to earth and chill 2. HIS FACEE AND EVERYTHING IS SO PRECIOUS (Yes I know hes only a cartoon character :c) 3. His voice actor is Greg Cipes. FREAKING GREG CIPES. But yeah overall he's great. If he leaves the show ever, I will cry eternally.


	2. May 17, 2014

•SamIsSwag

Sam Alexander-

Its finally Saturday! Time to relax, play video games, and most importantly not go to school. #WoopWoop

50 likes

View all 32 comments...

AmazingAva- You should be studying, we have our Science Exam on

Monday •SamIsSwag

SamIsSweg- Yeah. Yeah. Whatever I'll study tomorrow

ThatOneRedHead- Saaam no no *Shakes head in disapproval*

•SpidermanFan123

Flash Thompson-

Guys guess what?

83 likes

View all 29 comments...

AmazingAva- What?

SpidermanFan123- I forgot :D

AmazingAva- seriously? -.- BYE!

•ThePeterParker

Peter Parker-

Happy One Month anniversary AmazingAva

34 likes

View all 15 comments

AmazingAva- That was last week, stupid -.-

ThePeterParker- Oops haha my bad... April fools?

AmazingAva- That was last month, stupid

•CoolestPrincipalEver

Phil Coulson-

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:

No School on Monday due to falling lizards from the sky.

100 likes

View all 40 comments

SpidermanFan123- REALLY!? YESS NO EXAM ON MONDAY!

ThePeterParker- SpidermanFan123 ... Are you serious? Are you flipping serious? ITS A JOKE!

SpidermanFan123- Dammit

•DannyRandy

Danny Rand-

You must find the balance between fun and relaxation in order to maintain calmness.

125 likes

View all 67 comments...

ThePeterParker- What What

LukeCage- What What

SamIsSwag- IM GONNA POP SOME TAGS ONLY GOT 20 DOLLARS IN MY POCKET!


	3. May 18, 2014

**HELLO! Okay so I just now realized that the "at" symbol does not work (silly me) so instead we can just use bullet points okay? Yeah okay. OH and yes latinoheat151 you did do the post correctly.**

May 18,2014

•MSteel15

Matthew Steel-

Hey •ThePeterParker I think you should take •AmazingAva on a special date because dude you forgot your one month anniversary with her.

26 likes

View all 17 comments...

SamIsSwag- Peter and Ava sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

ThePeterParker- Sam sitting by himself being I-M-M-A-T-U-R-E

AmazingAva- Wow you two can spell *Applauds*

•AmazingAva

Ava Ayala-

Hey Peter we're going out to dinner tonight, dress fancy and bring me chocolate K?

43 likes

View all 13 comments

ThePeterParker- But Ava tomorrows a school night

AmazingAva- So are you saying you don't wanna go out with me anymore!

ThePeterParker- What? No. Uh we can go I guess, its not like school matters or anything. I'll pick you up at 6

•SamIsSwag

Sam Alexander

No No No Today is not Sunday. Its Friday. ITS FRIDAY FOREVER OKAY. TOMORROW IS DEFINITELY NOT MONDAY.

70 likes

View all 32 comments...

LukeCage- I wish bro.

DannyRandy- Time moves forward no matter what dude, you just gotta accept that.

SamIsSwag- Whats that? BLAH BLAH BLAH. I cant hear you Im sorry. Leave a message after the beep. *Beep*

•LukeCage

Luke Cage-

Hey everyone if Principal Coulson asks why Im not here for the exam tomorrow tell him Im "sick" *Insert fake cough noise here*

84 likes

View all 32 comments...

CoolestPrincipalEver- Luke, I think you forgot I have an account on this website.

LukeCage- Oops I think Im *Cough* just too sick to remember things...

CoolestPrincipalEver- Uhuh... I'll be seeing you in my office tomorrow morning.

•CoolestPrincipalEver

Phil Coulson

Everyone good luck on your exams tomorrow its time to show us what you know. Go Midtown!

23 likes

View all 43 comments...

SpidermanFan123- WHY DO YOU HATE US!?

CoolestPrincipalEver- I don't hate you? In fact you are probably my favorite student in the world.

ThePeterParker- I bet thats what you tell all your students. BECAUSE THATS WHAT YOU TOLD ME, AND SAM, AND, LUKE, AND DANNY, AND MJ, AND AVA, AND ETC.

**Thank you all so much for reading c:**


	4. May 19, 2014

**Hello everyone so today is my Science Exam (/n\) I didn't study Oopsies wish me luck haha. Oh and Im posting this a day early bc I do not want to worry about anything tomorrow... So yeah enjoy!**

May 19, 2014

•ThePeterParker

Peter Parker-

Psst Hey Ava, what was the answer to question 47?

13 likes

View all 4 comments...

CoolestPrincipalEver- Parker! Why do you have your phone out. More importantly why are you asking for answers. I expect to see you in my office after the exam.

ThePeterParker- Why do you have your phone out aren't you the exam proctor?

AmazingAva- Psst. You know theres such thing as direct message right? Or texting? Or whispering?

•LukeCage

Luke Cage

*Cough* Im so sick *Cough* Im so sorry. I might *Cough* miss everyday until the end of the school year. :)

45 likes

View all 16 comments...

CoolestPrincipalEver- Luke I will be calling your parents. And you will have to take the exam when you come back to school most likely tomorrow.

LukeCage- Darn I forgot about re-takes

SamIsSwag- OOH BUSTED! XD

•MSteel15

Matthew Steel

Hey Everyone You won't believe what I saw today, that I saw Spider-Man and White Tiger kissing on top of the roof and I took a picture of it and I'm going to send it to the Daily Bugle later I'm too tired right now since of the Exams

65 likes

View all 59 comments...

ThePeterParker- HAHA I WONDER WHO THEY ARE HMMMMM

SpidermanFan123- Why all caps Parker *Insert suspicious face with one raised eye brow here*

ThePeterParker- STUPID CAPS LOCK HAHAHA MY BAD...

•AmazingAva

Ava Ayala

LIKE IF YOU THINK YOU DID GOOD ON THE EXAM TODAY :D

4 likes

View all 45 comments...

ThePeterParker- Oh come on guys the test wasn't even "that" hard.

SpidermanFan123- YES IT WAS! IT WAS SO CONFUSING

AmazingAva- Maybe if you studied it wouldn't be too hard -.-

•CoolestPrincipalEver

Phil Coulson

Happy Monday everyone! Only 4 more days of school left until the weekends, then we have to go back...

61 likes

View all 16 comments...

ThatRedHead- Yaaaaaay everyone looooves school *Sarcasm*

AmazingAva- Whats so happy about Monday?

SamIsSwag- Nothing.

**Don't forget to put in your own ideas. Also remember it doesnt have to be your OC it could be like an actual character from the show too *Thumbs up* Thanks for all the support Luv you guys :3**


	5. May 20, 2014

**GUYS TODAY THE EXAMS WERE GREAT! First off I think I did pretty well on it. Second off they gave us 3 hours to complete the test, but it only took like 30 minutes to complete so we got to talk or play on our phones for 2 hours. Since I have no friends and such, I decided to write the next chapter for WP (I havent finished though) and I even got to write a new fic (WHICH I AM LOVING RIGHT NOW SO MANY FEELINGS) *Cough* Well I wont post the new fic until I got my characterization down, and I finish WP which I am no where near doing haha. So sorry for wasting your time hehe enjoy.**

•AwesomeHarry

Harry Osborn

Man I hated this exam just like how I hate Spider-Man, right ThePeterParker?

19 likes

View All 40 comments...

ThePeterParker- Spidey doesn't suck. He so cool with his web-shooters and saving people and catching baddies and such

SpideryFan123- Yeah! Spiderman is so cool his web-shooters go Pew pew every time he shoots.

ThePeterParker- Guns go pew pew. His web-Shooters don't go Pew Pew. Wait. Do they?

•MSteel15

Matthew Steel

Hey Look at my picture i took of Spider-Man and White Tiger they really became a pairing but I just uploaded on the internet instead of The Bugle I dont want Spider-Man and White Tiger getting yelled at by Triple J.

29 likes

View All 31 comments...

ThatRedHead- Yeah good thing you didnt. JJJ probably would've come up with some bogus story like: Breaking News!: Spider-Man forces local super hero, White Tiger, into marriage.

SpidermanFan123- I don't get how anyone can hate Spider-Man that much

AwesomeHarry- Well...

•merfairy317

Eugene Kang

Hey, I just found these cosplayers dressed as Spider-Man and his friends in the subway. I managed to get a pic... man, they look so real. *sighs*

20 likes

View all 11 comments...

SpidermanFan123- THEY PROBABLY WERE REAL YOU SHOULD'VE TAKEN MORE PICTURES, THEN SENT THEM TO ME SO I COULD ADD IT TO MY LOCKER.

ThatRedHead- Haha I think I saw them too. I got a high five from Spider-Man. Jealous yet?

AmazingAva- Very -.-

•ThePeterParker

Peter Parker

Is it just me or does JJJ sound like he's on an endless loop of the same message?

61 likes

View all 16 comments...

ThatRedHead- Im pretty sure he does.

ThePeterParker- Yeah. Like when does the man ever take a pee break?

SamIsSwag- I think I know how, but I really wish I didn't...

•AmazingAva

Ava Ayala

GUYS SPIDERMAN AND WHITE TIGER WERE NOT KISSING, SHE PROBABLY JUST HAD AN ITCH UNDER HER NOSE AND SPIDERMAN SCRATCHED IT FOR HER... with his mouth.

93 likes

View all 41 comments...

DannyRandy- Just admit it Ava. Spider-Man and White Tiger were out together making out on the roof tops while they should've been training.

AmazingAva- Training? I don't know what you're talking about. How would you know they're training Hmmmmmmm?

DannyRandy- Uh well I don't. I was just guessing since they're so good at what they do.

**So I decided I'll probably post around this time for this thing on the weekdays, and on the weekends Ill probably post once I wake up. Yeah okay HAPPY TUESDAY EVERYONE 3 MORE DAYS TILL THE WEEKENDS c:**


	6. May 21, 2014

**I just want to quickly thank everyone for their posts, y'all are extremely funny. **

•BlondesHaveMoreFun

Gwen Stacy-

Acadecathalon tomorrow: Midtown vs. Murray Hill High along with the football game! Go Midtown!

63 Likes

View all 57 comments

AmazingAva- I'm ready to ace this thing!

CoolestPrincipalEver- Good luck, students! Midtown for the win!

SpidermanFan123- The team's readier-than-ever! LET'S DO THIS GUYS!

•merfairy317

Eugene Kang-

I just found a pair of Captain America boxers near the principal's office... does anyone know whose are these?

30 likes

View all 27 comments

merfairy317- And that's not the weirdest part; I'm hearing weird moaning noises inside the office...

ThePeterParker- Oh God. I know who owns the boxers... and who's in the office. Excuse me while I barf.

ThatRedHead- WHO!? I must know :D

PopularLiz

Liz Allen

Hey The Peter Parker can you help me with my Science Hw?

Likes 34

View All 45 Comments...

ThePeterParker- WAIT! We had homework?

SamIsSwag- YES! I WAS HOPING YOU DID IT I NEED TO COPY IT TOO!

LukeCage- SAM! I told you to ask politely.

•HottieFelicia21

Felicia Hardy

CoolestPrincipalEver can you send Peter Parker to my classroom right now since I dont have a class right now so can you send him to talk about his grades.

Likes 50

View All 66 comments...

MSteel-Man Peter you are so lucky to see the hottest teacher ever.

ThePeterParker- I know right she's sooo hot.

AmazingAva- Uh excuuuuse you Peter Parker I think you have a girl friend.

•SpidermanFan123

Flash Thompson-

MIDTOWN HIGH JUST WON ANOTHER FOOT BALL GAME! THANKS TO ME, WE'RE UNDEFEATED!

99 likes

View all 36 comments...

LukeCage- You know Flash, you aren't the only one on the football team right?

SpidermanFan123- Yeah but I'm the best player.

SamIsSwag- Ooh shits about to go down.

**If you want to ask me questions just for the hell of it, thats totally cool, I'll answer them on the Authors note page thingy.**


	7. May 22, 2014

**So I got my high school class information for next year. IM NOT EVEN KIDING MY COUNSELORS NAME IS EVA AYALA! COINCIDENCE? Probably • n • That is all enjoy.**

•merfairy317

Eugene Kang-

DannyRandy, I need to warn you about something: there's a group of girls in the school who have a crush on you and, well... I overheard them planning to kidnap you tomorrow for "personal reasons". I think there'll be a huge mob before class starts. XP

10 likes

View 34 comments...

merfairy317- I can protect you as a bodyguard... if you want me to.

DannyRandy- Im aware of the evil plan those girls have developed. I can protect myself, but thanks for the offer. If you wanted to say you wanted to hang out you could've just said so :)

SamIsSwag- ARE YOU SURE THEY SAID DANNY, NOT SAM... Because they sound alike?

•TheCoolestAuntEver

May Parker

Peter can you go and over with one of your friends because me and Phil,are gonna do something over night.

Likes 20

View All 12 comments...

TheCoolestAuntEver- Ava can he come over to your house and sleep on the couch?

ThePeterParker- Aunt May you better be playing bingo all night or something I hope you aren't doing what I think your doing.

AmazingAva- Sure no problem Ms. P

•PopularLiz

Liz Allen

Hey Petey would Ava mind if I borrow you for something?

Likes 44

View All 34 comments...

ThePeterParker- Nope nope She wouldn't mind at all.

AmazingAva- Depends what you're borrowing him for.

PopularLiz- Oh y'know just "homework"

•Attack of#Clones#

-Ben Reilly

hey Pete can I crash with you and aunt May for a while Jess kicked me out

15 likes 31 comments

CoolestAuntEver- Ben you're always welcome in my home as long as you need,(p.s I never liked her anyway)

the Peter Parker

let me guess she found that ridiculous hoodie? lol Np bro doors always open

PopularLiz- that's so sweet of you Petey

AmazingAva- Peter who's Ben?ThePeterParker-... got to go I los my shoes see you tonight Amazing Ava

AmazingAva- Peter!...(sigh) I love him but I want to kill him but I can't because I love him

•AmazingAva

Ava Ayala

That feeling you get when your boyfriend/ girlfriend isn't as serious about your relationship as you are.

125 likes

View all 42 comments...

ThatRedHead- Aw Ava :c Hey if you ever need to talk I'm here for you.

ThePeterParker- I feel you, sister.

AmazingAva- Are you serious -.-

**OH ONE MORE THING! I made like one of those profile bio things. So if you have time or you want to read it. By the way, I don't need y'all to be like "omg Im so sorry. I feel so bad for you." Its all good I swear c: Im not trying to get any attention, I just thought I should share a little bit about me to you all. Thank you guys so much**


	8. May 23, 2014

Alright I need to set some things straight real quick bc some posts are getting complicated. First off each comment does not get its own number of likes, only the actual post itself gets liked/ commented on. Second the comments are hilarious, but I try limiting myself to 3 comments on each post, but hey its your post, knock yourselves out. That is all...

•Attack of the Clones

Ben Reilly

hey wait a min rewind, •ThePeterParker ridiculous hoody? you prance around in those stupid footy pajamas and your ragging on my hoodie?

19 likes

View all 3 Comments...

the Peter Parker- •AttackOfTheClones oh pajama jokes fantastic, real original just like you ...oh wait that's right that's me lol

TheCoolestAunt- honestly boys, you're two 17 year boys shouldn't there be other things on your mind besides fashion... Wait what footy pajamas? I don't remember ever buying/ seeing you wear them.

SamIsSwag: footy pajamas? Parker should we be worried about you? lmfao

PopularLiz: Petey thanks for the help, my chemistry is so much better with you

0 likes

View All 23 comments...

Amazing Ava- you better clarify what you mean Liz!

HotterThanTheSun- (Johnny Storm) is everyone for real? I'm a celebrity and no ones talking to me what a croc

ThePeterParker- •HotterThanTheSun that's easy Johnny nobody likes you (j.k)

•merfairy317

Eugene Kang-

Did anybody see that fangirl mob I mentioned yesterday?! Man, they're scary! One of them almost broke my leg... I just hope -DannyRandy is ok..

37 likes

View all 51 comments...

ThePeterParker- YES, I SAW THEM TOO. I was with Danny at the moment, and I thought they were running towards me, but no.

LukeCage- He's fine. He skipped yesterday, he wasn't feeling too well.

SamIsSwag- I love how everyone is worrying about Danny, and no one is concerned about Eugene's almost broken leg.

ThePeterParker

Peter Parker

Look Ava you want me to take you on a special date?

Likes 22

View All 12 comments...

ThePeterParker- How about a picnic on the roof?

AmazingAva- Oh like normal in between patrolling shifts. I thought you said "special date"

LukeCage- Oh so thats where you two run off to. If you share some food I promise I wont tell you know who.

TheCoolestAuntEver

May Parker

Peter you forgot your lunch and I cut the crust off for you.

Likes 66

View All 55 comments...

ThePeterParker- Aunt May you don't need to announce that in front of everybody.

TheCoolesAuntEver- Oops sorry, Im still having a hard time figuring out this whole technology thing.

SpidermanFan123- SO YOURE SAYING YOU HAVE MY LUNCH FOR ME, PARKER? I'll be seeing you before class starts.

•XFancyX

Schuyler Halyes-

Ugh, some people is my first hour SUCKS. I weep for America's future.

126 likes

66 comments

SamIsSwag- I'm in your first hour!

XFancyX- Exactly.

AmazingAva- I must agree with you on that.

XFancyX- Thank you, darling.

Richboy- How you can be such a b*** to people and still popular?

XFancyX- I'm only a b*** to stupid people. And all my friends know I'm a b***, so yeah...

**Happy Friday Everyone! Oke bye**


	9. May 24, 2014

**Sorry if the posts I made today are crappy or OOC, Im just so damn tired cX. Also I apologize that Im posting so late. **

•XFancyX

Schuyler Halyes-

Home alone on Saturday, anyone up for a "tutor session"? ;)

243 likes

View all 45 comments...

AmazingAva- These comments are full of h*** boys. Ew. Ew.

XFancyX- Jelly much?

AmazingAva- Ew no.

•ThatRedHead

MJ Watson-

Hey, Ava, make Peter take you to Little Italy! They've got Spumonie, your favorite! Or go sightseeing around the Big Apple; I recommend the BAMcafe in Brooklyn. Just make sure he takes you where YOU want to go on a date- 'cause if Parker picks, it'll suck. He's cheaper than Ebenezer Scrooge.

45 Likes

View All 23 Comments...

SamIsSwag- How do YOU know, Mary Jane?!

ThatRedHead- SamIsSwag Well, they say boyfriends from 11-14 don't really count...

ThePeterParker- ThatRedHead Oh, well, that's harsh. And I'm not cheap!

DannyRandy- ThePeterParker Sure, Peter.

SpidermanFan123- ThePeterParker You're cheap enough to have your aunt make lunch instead of buying it yourself.

AmazingAva- Good advice, MJ. How'd you know my fav flavor was spumoni?

ThatRedHead- AmazingAva A good friend knows everything! ;)

•merfairy317

Eugene Kang-

Does anyone here so far has a last name that starts with the letters S and T? I just heard that someone's trying to hack into people's accounts lately... and that person's targets have last names that start with S and T.

23 likes

View all 10 comments...

SamIsSwag- OH MY GOD MY POOR ACCOUNT. MY NAME STARTS WITH A S! I HOPE NO ONE HACKS MY ACCOUNT.

ThePeterParker- No stupid, •merfairy317 said last name, and s AND t. Go back to first grade Sam, and learn to read.

SamIsSwag- Give me a second I bet I can make a better come back. BTW I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO READ.

•LukeCage

Luke Cage-

Im going for a morning jog tomorrow at 6 in the morning, does anyone wanna join me?

57 likes

View all 39 comments...

DannyRandy- Sorry, dude. I gotta meditate in the morning. Maybe next time?

SamIsSwag- 6 in the morning!? Thats kinda early. I usually sleep in until 3 or 4 in the afternoon on weekends.

•CoolestPrincipalEver

Phil Coulson-

Does anyone know who the Vice Principal of Midtown high is? Because I don't even know who he/she is.

78 likes

View all 27 comments...

AmazingAva- Oh my gosh you're right! Do we even have a Vice Principal.

ThePeterParker- Well we probably need one...

CoolestAuntEver- I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!

**Thank you all so much for your posts and such. Y'all know how to bring a smile to face c:**


	10. May 26, 2014

**IM SO SORRY I DIDNT POST YESTERDAY I WAS SUPER BUSY! (Excuses lolz) But um I dont think I can continue doing the daily post thing. But Ill try my best. Because between exams, my newly found addiction to animal crossing, and writing 3 fanfictions all at once I run out of time. OH AND Peanut61654 YOU ARE MY NEW FAVORITE PERSON XD**

•merfairy317

Eugene Kang-

The principal got rid of the hacker today (THANK GOD). So I think he/she won't be bothering anybody now... wait, didn't Flash, Johnny, Gwen, and Matthew end up hacked by that guy yesterday?

50 likes

View all 41 comments...

SpidermanFan123- I don't know. I was at football practice all day.

SamIsSwag- "Got rid of" OMG PRINCIPAL COULSON IS A MURDERER!

ThePeterParker- I swear your stupidity amazes me sometimes.

•Fangirl24

Rachel Brown-

Oh my god! I just read like 20 Spiderman x Nova fanfictions #Nosebleed

90 likes

View all 34 comments...

ThePeterParker- They are just teammates not lovers dammit!

SamIsSwag- ...

ThatRedHead-Yeah..I have to admit that pairing is super cute!

•EddieIsHeat16

Eddie Sanchez-

Hey ThePeterParker and AmazingAva can I take a picture for you two for the School online page saying "Number 1 couple".

Likes 50

View All 34 comments...

ThatRedHead- Hey! I thought I was in charge of taking pictures for the school page.

AmazingAva- Sure I guess. I wouldnt call us the "Number 1 couple" though.

ThePeterParker- Why not? We're so perfect.

•AmazingAva

Ava Ayala

Thanks so much ThePeterParker for the date yesterday, everything was great! Except for the part where you accidentally spilled grape juice all over my white dress (Nice job)

68 likes

View all 21 comments...

ThatRedHead- Aw Ava :c

ThePeterParker- In all fairness, I did offer to help her clean up.

AmazingAva- Yeah. But then you smudged the juice to the rest of the dress.

•ThePeterParker

Peter Parker-

Sorry 'bout the dress Ava. You know the school dance is coming up in a couple weeks, do you wanna maybe go to the mall this Friday so you can pick out a new dress? I promise I wont be cheap c:

121 likes

View all 61 comments...

ThatRedHead- Awww! Ava! Go! You must go! Not every boy offers to take you shopping XD

SamIsSweg- I bet you like the mall Peter.

AmazingAva- I never know what to expect from you, Parker :)

**So yuh I think Ill try to post at least once every two days, or more? I dont know lets just see what happens. Stupid exams :L**


	11. June 19, 2014

**Heeey! Did you miss me? I know you did. Don't lie to me you nub... Unless you hate me and you really didn't miss me... OH WELL SUCKS FOR YOU BC I'M VERY GREAT c: But for real though, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, a lot has happened in the past couple weeks... Anyways this isn't about me. Oh and I'm not using any of the posts from the comments this time because they're outdated? Dont worry though, if you want a post, then just do what you normally do in the comments, kcakes bye.** **Enjoy.**

* * *

•CoolestPrincipalEver  
Phil Coulson-  
Important update: is back online.  
175 likes  
View all comments...  
SamIsSwag- FINALLY! I had nothing to do on my laptop for like a year. Plus I bet people were wondering what I was up to.  
ThePeterParker- Haha you're funny 1. Its only been a couple weeks 2. No one needs/ wants to know what you're doing. 3. I was lying when I said you're funny.  
SamIsSwag- Well at least I'm funnier than you.  
SpidermanFan123- OOH BURN!  
DannyRandy- Why must friends always fight? If it means anything, in my opinion you both are equally.. unfunny :)  
ThatRedHead- OMG DANNY XD LOL  
LukeCage-Im gonna have to agree with Danny :P  
ThePeterParker- Are you guys serious? Fine. Well there's plenty of other people who think I'm funny. All in favor say 'I'.  
AmazingAva- ...  
ThePeterParker- You too Ava! Wow and I thought we were friends.  
AmazingAva- Weeeellll... If it counts when you trip, fall, or fail at things then I?  
SamIsSwag- I  
ThatRedHead- I  
DannyRandy- I  
LukeCage- I  
CoolestAuntEver- I  
ThePeterParker- ... I'm gonna go buy a helmet.  
SamIsSwag- Oh now helmets are cool huh?  
ThePeterParker- Yeah, but buckets aren't.  
SamIsSwag- Is there a way to block people on this site?  
CoolestPrincipalEver- Noooo... But that's a good idea, I'm gonna take credit for that and suggest it to the school board.  
SamIsSwag- Hey!?  
ThePeterParker- Plus if you blocked me, you wouldn't be able to comment or like my posts. Admit it you would miss me.  
SamIsSwag- I would admit it, but that would be lying.  
AmazingAva- You guys do realize the internet isn't the only place we get to talk to each other, right?  
LukeCage- How long have they been arguing?  
ThatRedHead- Uhh about an hour-ish? They're so annoying :3  
SamIsSwag- ...We can read these comments too ya'know.  
ThatRedHead- Oops my bad, I totally forgot. Sorry (not sorry).  
DannyRandy- Anyways how were the exams?  
AmazingAva- Hard  
SpidermanFan123- You know what else is hard ;)  
ThePeterParker- A rock!  
SpidermanFan123- Yes, but I was thinking of something else  
ThePeterParker- I think we all know what you were thinking shhhshhhh.  
DannyRandy- Hey whats brown and sticky?  
ThatRedHead- Are we doing jokes now?  
LukeCage- Poop  
DannyRandy- Nope. A stick :D  
SamIsSwag- That one was so old. How 'bout this one. Where do otters come from?  
ThePeterParker- OtterSpace . Ha I beat you to it. Im the Queen of Puns.  
ThePeterParker- *KING I MEANT KING I SWEAR.  
SamIsSwag- Sure ya did.  
AmazingAva- Do you guys want to hear the funniest joke ever?  
LukeCage- Sure?  
AmzingAva- My life -.-  
ThatRedHead- Aw Ava ._. If you want to talk I'm hear for you, I'm all ears (hehe see what I did there)  
AmazingAva: Im going to go study now, don't we still have an exam tomorrow?  
ThePeterParker- Yeah and 3 more days of school after that.  
SamIsSwag- Oh joy!  
AmazingAva- Okay Im gonna go now bye.  
ThePeterParker- Bye :)  
Spidermanfan123- Great job Ava, you killed the convo.  
RichBoy- Thats not necessarily a bad thing, my phone has hundreds of notifications, thanks.  
ThePeterParker- Hey Harry. Where have you been?  
RichBoy- I've been studying. If I fail this last final, my dads gonna send me to military school :L  
ThatRedHead- I'm pretty sure he was just kidding.  
RichBoy- Nope I'm pretty sure he was serious.  
ThePeterParker- That sucks. Maybe I should study too. Nope.  
SpidermanFan123 Studying is for losers.  
AmazingAva- Hey!  
SpidermanFan123- I thought you left.  
AmazingAva- I did, I'm back now. Anyway I hope you know there's a reason why my G.P.A is way higher than yours.  
SpidermanFan123- G.P.A? Great Potato Average?  
ThePeterParker- Ooh so close.  
AmazingAva- ... How are we even in the same grade?  
DannyRandy- Acronyms do not judge knowledge.  
LukeCage- Yeah... but did you see his response?  
SpidermanFan123- Hey! Great potato averages are important...I think  
ThePeterParker- Yeah, if you live in Idaho maybe.  
SpidermanFan123- Okay, then yes it's important to us.  
LukeCage- Does it look like we live in Idaho?  
SpidermanFan123- I don't know. I'm not good at geography.  
AmzingAva- Well... At least he got the subject right.  
SpidermanFan123- I had to google that...  
CoolestPrincipalEver- Good luck on the world geo final tomorrow, Flash. You're gonna need it.

* * *

**Admin**  
**Katt-**  
**Ohoh look I made myself an account :3 I'm allowed to do this Jeez. So instead of doing what I normally do, i wanted to try something new? I guess I don't know it was fun. I hope it was somewhat in character, I haven't written in a while. I incorporated some of my life into there oops? Sorry (not sorry) Tell me what you guys think and prefer. But in my opinion this was better. ****Oh by the way guys this is my first time using my laptop to post. My laptop doesn't suck too much, its alright.(Aha you don't care...)**By the way I'm starting something new I guess. If you would like me to use your OC to comment just make an account (Not really just give me some info on your character) I'm gonna make a format but you don't NEED to follow it, you can do whatever you want, as long as I can understand your character or whatever. Is this a good idea idk?   
**Username:**  
**Name:**  
**Personality:**  
**Birthday:**  
**Bio (200 character limit):  
********I promise I will update more. Don't blame me, blame school. Anyways Im out of school next Wednesday, but Im like1312465786797562% done with school. I have a Spanish exam tomorrow and then thats it, Ill be done. But no I have 3 useless days of school to go to -.- Yeah okay bye Im gonna study now (I should've been studying over 5 hours ago oh well its only worth 20% of my final grade)**

******~Katt =^u^= (this is my signature deal with it)**


End file.
